This proposal requests funds for the purchase of a Finnigan 4000 gas chromatograph-Mass Spectrometer with an INCOS data system. The new system will share the MS service load with an older GC-MS system for a total of 102 researchers, most of them engaged in organic synthesis. This proposal will also provide funds for partial personnel costs and for supplies to operate the new instrument.